


Forget

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Sheik, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link does not want to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> More Angst and more old stories. ENJOY

Everybody told me to forget, that it was better for the country. They told me that it was all in the past and it didn’t matter anymore. They told me he didn’t exist and it was just a disguise. They told me I was free.

But they were wrong.

Why did they let me keep my memories if they wanted me to forget? Wasn’t it the future that never could come to be? Why then were his eyes red, his voice deeper, his form masculine and lacking feminine parts? Why did I still feel chained?

He existed! I know it! I remember his touch, his breath, his voice. I remember our journey, our duets, our _love_. But she doesn’t understand! She doesn’t remember because they weren’t her memories to relive!

Everybody thought me for a child, but he didn’t. He understood my predicament and helped me adapt. He never brushed any of my actions off as immature foolishness. He supported me as I lost my friends from childhood to sagedom, as I watched the horrific events caused by the dark army. He didn’t prejudice but my so-called friends did.

They comforted me for my loss of a _true_ friend, but told me to remember that he was her. When I reacted, they thought it to be a childish temper tantrum. If he was really her then why wasn’t she defending me! Why didn’t she speak up? Why didn’t she try to understand?

He would have.

Soon they all disappeared, telling me I needed to act my age. That made no sense, I was in my childhood body and they told me to forget. Only she stayed, but I didn’t want her company, I wanted his. 

As I sat in the temple where we first met, I knew she was watching from afar. I didn’t care, she didn’t matter to me. I only left the building to do the necessary things to live. In my heart I knew our meeting wouldn’t exist, but I didn’t care. It was my only hope left.

They were so different, he and she. He gave me hope, she took it away. He helped me but I had to help her. He used his skills that he trained for while she simply used her Goddess granted gifts. There were so many things I could list off, but simply: He was a he, and she a she.

Perhaps it was guilt, my pitiful state or another factor that I didn’t know, but she finally gave in. She approached me as I sat, watching the wall that blocked the hidden room. She spoke some words before leading me away to a door hidden within her castle. It was dark, very unlike her but very like him.

I saw his exoskeleton clad form and a smile beamed on my face.

“ _Sheik!_ ”

He blinked and looked at me with blank eyes. “Who… are you?”

I took a step back, shaking my head. This couldn’t be true. “Link… remember? The Hero?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know you.” Right then, I chose to forget. Why?

Because he had too.


End file.
